Kuroki Kaze
Kuroki Kaze, usually referred to as Kaze, is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. He is usually silent and solemn, but can summon tremendous rage during battle. He is the last of a race of beings known as Unlimited's, who were destroyed along with his home world. Initially he is unresponsive to anybody, sometimes even refusing to answer direct questions, and though he remains as silent throughout the series, he is seen becoming much more protective of those around him, Lisa in particular, though no relation has ever been made explicit between the two. Kaze is voiced by James Hudson Brownlee in the English dub of the animé, and Nobutoshi Kanna in Japanese. Story ''Final Fantasy Unlimited: Before'' Kaze's original home world, Windaria, was destroyed by Chaos. It is during the destruction that he first encounters Makenshi, whose world was also destroyed, carrying an unconscious, but otherwise unharmed, Aura, Kaze's younger sister. He also comes across Moogle Kupo, one of the surviving moogles. Disbelieving of Makenshi's claims at first, Aura regains consciousness to vouch for him. At this point, Chaos appears to the group in "person". It is here that Kaze and Makenshi try to destroy Chaos. Utilizing the lives-turned-Soil of Aura, Moogle Kupo and himself, Kaze tells Makenshi to fire the Magun for him, summoning the Gun Dragon. Throwing himself into Chaos, Kaze, through the Gun Dragon, tells Makenshi to destroy it while he holds it at bay. Makenshi does so by turning himself into Mist and summoning the "Symphony of the White Cloud" Sword Dragon. Fortunately, rather than dying from the fight, Kaze slips into something of a coma and ends up in Wonderland. ''Final Fantasy Unlimited'' When Yu Hayakawa first stumbles across Kaze, after tripping on his leg while chasing a chocobo, he is still asleep. After this contact, he awoke and immediately asked after Makenshi, though he did not recall why. With only this name, and the brief flashes of his memories reminding him that his world was destroyed, but not how, why or by whom, he assumes Makenshi is the one responsible and makes it his sole goal to find and kill him. However, this quickly become apparent that he is somehow tied to the twins when the Magun refuses to fire when not in their presence, and despite the size of Wonderland he continuously encounters them. He next encounters Makenshi in the Comodeen's base, where Makenshi attempts to reunite with Kaze, but the two engage in battle when Makenshi notices all is not well with Kaze. Despite loosing to Makenshi, Kaze survives due to his nature as an Unlimited. After repeated contact with the twins and Lisa, he begins to recall more and more of his past, eventually remembering Aura and enough about Makenshi to begin to question if he was the reason his world was destroyed, but still continues to hunt him for vengeance. In the climax, Kaze recalls what occurred when Chaos invaded Windaria and he and Makenshi fought together. Their roles now reverse, Makenshi uses his own soul to hold Chaos in place while Kaze uses his, Lou's and Moogle's souls to summon the Gun Dragon, asking Lisa to fire the Magun for him. At the end of the series his fate is left ambiguous, but is resolved in the sequel Unlimited After. ''Final Fantasy Unlimited After'' Kaze survived the final battle with Earl Tyrant, ending up in the Tokyo sea and separated from the Magun which is now in the hands of the C2 organization. Receiving new Soil from the spirits of many Moogles that died long ago on Windaria, Kaze goes in search of the Magun, ending up with him facing not only the C2, but Soljashy as well. He also wishes to fight Makenshi, only so they can destroy Chaos. However, Kaze's determination to destroy Chaos includes killing the twins because of their connection to it. Kaze is unable to do that due to the others' disapproval. The others had not stopped him from killing Dolk, who requested a quick death. Kaze used Dolk's soil to free Lisa before he entered the gateway she unintentionally created to finish the fight with Chaos once and for all. Musical Theme There are a number of tracks that can be associated with Kaze. One notable track is called "沈黙の風" (chinmoku no kaze, "Silent Kaze"), which plays in his first appearance and has been his theme since. This track was composed by Nobuo Uematsu and is the tenth track in the Final Fantasy: Unlimited - Music Adventure Verse 1. Other tracks include the theme of him summoning from his Magun. This includes the "魔銃解凍" (Majuu kaitou, "Demon Gun Thawing") that plays when the Magun is activated, and "魔銃発射" (Majuu hassha, "Firing the Demon Gun") which plays when Kaze loaded the Soil bullets to summon. Both are composed by Shiro Hamaguchi and are the 12th and 13th tracks in Verse 1 respectively. Trivia *Kaze's appearance is very similar to that of Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy VII, with both of them sporting one arm covered in a golden object, the use of firearms, a cloak covering the lower face and dark clothing underneath. Also, both characters sport a 3-barrelled gun. Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Characters Category:Gunners Category:Summoners